


Grin and Bare It

by Toast_Senpai



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Card Games, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-11
Updated: 2011-07-11
Packaged: 2018-02-10 13:50:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2027427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>America gets the fabulous idea that ‘strip’ can be placed in front of a children’s card game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grin and Bare It

  
America always had the best ideas. Well, he thought he did. He was the party bringer, so of course he had to have ideas. What would England’s party be without him? Nothing but a Tea Party, that’s what. And not even a fun one. So, since he was graciously invited to England’s little get together, by France, America kept it simple and brought a deck of cards.

“Let’s see…Japan, France, me, and…might as well have England play too. Come on you guys!” America found a secluded spare room and pushed some things out of the way. He didn’t care if he had left out some of the other nations. They were no fun anyway. Plus, this was his chance to have Japan open up a little bit. Oh, and maybe embarrass England. That too.

The three other nations reluctantly came into the room and closed the door behind them. They knew if they didn’t come easy, America would pester them all night long. America took a seat on the floor, back against the bed. He watched as Japan sat next to him, then France, then England. They made a small circle and America pulled out his deck of cards.

“Now, prepare yourselves. This game is going to get….intense.”

Japan watched with wide eyes as America shook out the cards into his hand. Japan had never really played card games much. He preferred board games like Shogi and Go. America flipped through the deck, finding three Queens and removing them. He shuffled the cards as he spoke.

“Okay. All of you have played ‘Old Maid’ before, right?”

England and France nodded, but Japan stared blankly at America’s hand be saying he had not.

“It’s okay buddy! Well, to play, I deal out all the cards first. Then, you look at your cards and see if you have any matches, red with red and black with black! If you do, set those aside. Now once you have your cards all sorted out, ya hold them face down and the person on your left or right picks one. There is only one Queen, and that’s the old maid. You don’t want to end up with her at the end of the game, or you lose! Now, the twist I have added…”

America paused for dramatic effect. It caught Japan’s attention, but France and England just sat, waiting impatiently.

“…is that if you pick the old maid card, you must lose a piece of clothing!”

Of course, England and Japan didn’t like the idea at all (what was this, strip poker?!) and vented to America that it was a bad idea. France loved it though and helped America in calming the two other nations down. He said it would be fun, what did anyone have to hide? England slumped back with a huff, face red. Japan picked at his nails, head down.

“I’ll start dealing the cards!”

Everyone was quiet as America handed out the cards until there were none left. He looked at his handful, happy to see that there was no Queen. What he did have was a couple matches. America paired up the cards and set them down on the floor next to him. He watched as everyone else did the same. England only found one match, but was relieved he didn’t have the devil card. He could keep his clothes on for a few minutes longer.

Japan kept his expression unreadable as he went through his cards and found two matches. He was pleased that there was no old maid card in his pile. France on the other hand let himself frown. Of course he would get the blasted card and no matches on the first go. He would have to give it off to Japan. That thought made his negativity disappear. He’d like to see what Japan had under those baggy clothes of his.

America turned to England, waiting for him to hold out his cards. When he did, America carefully chose one in the middle. He sighed in relief when it was a six of clubs. Just what he needed! America paired it up and set it down with his other pairs. A little part of him wanted to get the old maid, so he could show off his awesome body. Mainly for England (even though the man already knew what America looked like naked) but he was pretty sure France would appreciate it too, that dirty man.

England took one of Frances cards, really hoping that it wasn’t…shit. It was. Francis grinned, shuffling his cards.

“Looks like little Angleterre has to lose something~”

If looks could kill, France would have been dead many, many years ago. But England swallowed his pride and unbuttoned his shirt, slipping it off his shoulder before he folded it neatly and set it in his lap. He sat in the cold room, shivering slightly. Well, shivering because of the cold, yes, but also because America was eyeing him up. He knew those eyes. They were suppose to be for the bedroom only.

When France had had his fill of England’s cute chest he turned to Japan, who held out his cards. France picked and got a nine of hearts. No match. He sighed. God was not on his side today.

Japan waited until America looked at him. It took a few seconds, for he was glued to England (who still didn’t want anyone to know they were lovers) and he did not want to look away. He did though, and fanned his cards for Japan. The man took one and was delighted to see that it matched up with his two of spades.

America turned to England and put on a cheesy smile. He was silently asking England to raise the old maid card a little more the rest so he would pick it.

It seemed to work, because England rolled his eyes and shifted his cards. One was a little bit higher than the other. France watched, slightly amused as Alfred hurriedly grabbed a side card and proceeded to take off his shirt. He was starting to feel left out, and was going to join the nakedness, but suddenly the door flung open, startling them all.

Sealand ran in, Italy not to far behind him. They both looked frantically around the room, as if searching for a hiding spot, before their frightened expression turned to one of confusion. Sealand stared at England and America.

“What are you doing you freaks?! Why are you half naked?! Going to have an lemon party or something? Hahaha!”

England’s face burned red with anger and embarrassment. Next to him, Francis busted out laughing. He knew teaching Sealand that word would come in handy later. England shot him a death glare before grabbing his shirt and standing up. He pointed a finger at Sealand.

“You shut your mouth boy! Just because France tells you words does not mean you can use them!”

Sealand stuck out his tongue before taking Italy’s hand and pulling him from the room, laughing. England was about to go after the brat, but America’s hand on his shoulder stopped him. He turned around and America offered him an small smile.

“It’s okay. You know how he is.”

England sighed and slipped on his shirt. He knew America was right. He had to let it go. For now. He could punish the boy later. He watched America put his own shirt back on and lead him from the room, promising tea and cake. France and Japan watched them leave. Then France thought of something wonderful.

“So Japan…”

“Yes?”

“What do you say we keep playing?” Francis reached to America’s pile of cards and picked up the Queen. Japan quickly stood and left the room. Francis sighed and looked the card over in his hand.

“I wonder if Canada would play with me…”

Japan, who had been waiting just outside the door, hurried off in search of Canada to warn him of the oncoming French invasion.


End file.
